


Marauders Aren't Bred, They're Born

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:23:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ending of a typical “Remus and Sirius look after baby Harry for a night” story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marauders Aren't Bred, They're Born

            His arms crossed, he leaned on the crib’s railing and peered down at his godson sleeping peacefully within. Harry was old enough to sleep on his side now, and hugged his new pale blue baby blanket, the one with the white paw print border around it, to his chest. His breathing was soft and slow and he looked so sweet one would never suspect he’d spent the evening fussing and trying to put everything imaginable in his mouth. Even though Sirius and Remus had expended great effort into child proofing their flat, little Harry still seemed to be able to find the worst things to get into.

            Sirius reached into the crib and pulled the blanket down a little so Harry wouldn’t overheat. The boy clung to it tightly in his sleep, and Sirius backed off at once, not wanting to wake him. “Sleep well,” Sirius whispered. He blew a kiss and walked softly from the bedroom as though on padded feet. He closed the door almost all the way, leaving it open a crack so they could listen for crying.

            Though he walked softly, Remus still heard him and looked up from his book. He turned halfway, stretching an arm out along the back of their couch to look back at Sirius. “He’s finally asleep, then?”

            Sirius nodded. “With that blanket we gave him,” Sirius said, beaming proudly. “I know Lily said it was silly to encourage him to form an attachment, but he looks so happy hugging it. Do I know my godson or what?”

            Smiling back, “I’m glad he’s so comfortable here. It’s nice looking after him here instead of having to stay at James and Lily’s place. Though I must admit I was skeptical when he took so long to fall asleep.”

            Sirius agreed with another nod. “I really thought he’d never get to sleep. He finally conked out halfway through my story about his father riding the giant squid across the lake.”

            “Padfoot!” Remus laughed and set his book down, open to his last page, on the arm of the couch. “I don’t think his parents would approve of you telling such stories.” But Remus was chuckling. “Even if they are true.”

            Sirius walked around their couch and sat next to Remus, cuddling up next to him. Taking his arm off the couch, Remus wrapped it around Sirius with a squeeze. “Harry doesn’t really understand what I’m saying anyway. He just likes the sound of my voice,” Sirius said with a smile, knowing Remus felt similarly. “Besides, I can think of stories I could tell him that are much worse.” His smile turned into a sloppy, starry-eyed grin. “Like the first time I got you to admit you fancied me. Remember that?”

            Remus’ cheeks flushed, but he nodded and smiled. Sirius began nuzzling his chin and neck and Remus didn’t stop him. “Oh, I remember. I was so nervous I was shaking. And you took me in your arms and told me I had nothing to be worried about. And then we…” Remus glanced back at the bedroom, as though wondering if Harry could hear him all the way out in the living room. He lowered his voice just in case. “We made love until sunrise and slept through all our classes.” Remus sighed. “That’s a good story.”

            “You make it sound as though it was flawless and utterly romantic,” Sirius said, nibbling at the man’s earlobe.

            Remus recalled all too easily the pain and embarrassment and awkwardness of their first time. They had spent all night making love because it had taken them that long to get it right. He remembered the mistakes right alongside the passion. He remembered the nervousness that came second to the caring and understanding. “Mmm, well, I think we’ve managed to do better since, but that night will always be a fond memory.”

            “How about trying to make tonight one, also?” Sirius snuffled, rubbing his face into Remus’ hair. Remus squeezed Sirius tighter in answer and leaned forward, pinning Sirius back against the couch. He started with a kiss, planning to progress to more rather rapidly.

            But a sharp cry pierced the air, and both men groaned. “But I just got him to sleep!” Sirius moaned, holding a hand against Remus’ back and another close to his lover’s crotch. He raised his voice, calling down the hallway, “Oi, Harry! Your uncles are trying to get it on. If you could just give us a minute to shag, please?” But the crying didn’t stop.

            “I’ll go to him,” Remus volunteered, pulling back with resolve. As randy as Sirius was, the man also looked a bit ragged. It was Remus’ turn, anyway. “You stay here and…” Remus grabbed the throw off the back of the couch and draped it over Sirius. “You stay here and get ready for me.”

            Remus headed quickly to the bedroom and crying Harry. “Hey, what’s wrong?” Harry was standing up in his crib, rocking back and forth unsteadily. He’d only just learned how to stand, and sitting down again was sometimes the difficult part. At least he had his crib railing to hold onto.

            When he saw Remus, however, Harry held out both his arms, which caused him to fall back, sitting in his crib but still straining to be picked up. “All right,” Remus agreed, lifting the small boy into his arms, baby blanket and all. Harry hugged it and snuggled up in Remus’ arms with a smile. “Just wanted to be held by your Uncle Remus, did you?” Remus asked softly. Harry did not respond, though he wasn’t crying any longer. Remus wiped the tears from his face as he walked around the room, bouncing at each step. “Uncle Sirius is wonderful, but there’s nothing like my touch, is there?” Harry smiled, closed his eyes, and quickly fell to sleep. After a little while, Remus set the sleeping boy back down in the crib. He watched for a few seconds to be sure Harry was asleep again, and then tip-toed back to the living room.

            “You look so sexy when you’re in uncle mode,” Sirius called over from the couch.

            With a finger pressed to his lips, Remus whispered “Quiet! I think we woke him up. He fell right back to sleep, though.”

            Sirius nodded. “We’ll be quiet then,” he whispered. He laid back on the couch still, the throw blanket covering him from ankles to neck. “Though James and Lils said we shouldn’t go straight to him every time he cries. He needs to learn to fall back to sleep on his own.”

            Remus rolled his eyes. “Oh, right, as though I’m going to stay here and ignore him while he cries his sweet little head off? He just didn’t want to fall back asleep alone in a strange room. I can’t blame him.” Remus sat down on Sirius’ legs and slid his hands under the blanket from the sides to find Sirius had rid himself of all clothes. “Excellent,” Remus breathed. He scooted forward and leaned forward to find Sirius was hard as well, with a hand on his cock already.

            “You said to get ready.” He grinned not so innocently and pulled Remus closer with a kiss. Their crotches both grinding instinctively against the others’ thighs, the only thing between them was the blanket. “Remus…” Sirius growled, sucking on the man’s lower lip. “I’ve been waiting all night for this.”

            Before Remus could regain control of his mouth to tell Sirius not to jinx them, a cry sounded from the bedroom. “Oh of all the luck!” Sirius groaned. He slipped out from beneath Remus and started towards the bedroom.

            “Sirius!” Remus called, stopping him. He tossed the blanket over. “Cover up!”

            “The kid’s not even a year old yet,” Sirius complained, but he wrapped the blanket around his middle, and then threw the rest of the fabric over his shoulder so it looked more toga-like than anything else. Now decent, he headed into the bedroom.

            Harry sat in his crib with a tight hold on the bars on one side. Tears streamed down his face as he cried. Upon seeing Sirius, he raised his arms and began whimpering to be held. “Aww, Harry,” Sirius said, reaching down and scooping him up. He cradled the small boy in his arms, though Harry would soon be too big for that sort of treatment. Along with teething, Harry could now crawl and stand on his own. Soon he would be able to talk and walk and he’d be off to pre-school before they all knew it. “You’re going to have to get used to being without us sometime,” Sirius said, bouncing the boy gently in his arms. “We haven’t gone far, you know. Your other uncle and I are just out in the other room. If you wake and find we’re not here, do feel free to go back to sleep again. We’re always with you in spirit, anyhow.”

            Harry stuck a corner of his blanket in his mouth and began sucking it. “Hungry?” Sirius asked. They’d fed him all they were supposed to, even though Lily had packed an extra bottle just in case. But Harry did not seem to be hungry, just wanting to suck something, or chew something. Sirius hummed some indistinguishable song as he walked around the room. The light coming in from the living room fell upon him in the otherwise dark room, casting a shadow against the wall. Sirius watched it bounce and walk along with him, feeling tired simply from the movement. Harry must have felt likewise for soon his little green eyes closed and he fell asleep again.

            Sirius rocked and walked with him for an extra few minutes before setting Harry back down in his crib. He ruffled Harry’s untamed black hair affectionately and blew another kiss. “Sweet dreams, Harry.” He waited another few seconds to be sure Harry stayed asleep, before he left. He paused in the doorway, looking back just to be sure. This time, Harry definitely looked like he would sleep through the night.

            By the time he made it to the couch, he’d lost the blanket but was hard again. He pounced upon Remus on the couch, covering the man with kisses. Remus kissed and touched back, running his hand up and down Sirius’ cock and making his lover gasp with pleasure at each. Sirius could feel Remus’ erection pressing into his stomach. It was rare for them to get down to business so quickly, especially at home, but both seemed to feel that the number of times they’d worked up to this before was enough foreplay. Besides, Harry could start crying again at any moment and they were both dying to finally finish.

            Carefully, Sirius pushed Remus’ legs up, so his ankles rested on Sirius’ shoulders. Gripping gently, Sirius eased himself in and Remus gasped but grinned. Remus gripped Sirius’ side with both hands, emitting another gasp as Sirius began pushing in and out of him. Sirius reached down and slid a hand over Remus’ cock, pumping in time to his own rough motions. Then he placed a hand over his lover’s mouth to keep him quiet.

            This did no good, it seemed, as another cry filled their ears. Remus started to resist against Sirius, to get up and go to Harry, but Sirius shook his head. “Two minutes and I’m done,” he insisted. “Then we’ll go straight in and tend to Harry.” Remus agreed and soon they’d blocked out the sound of crying. The couch was small, and the back of it made movement awkward. But they were not new to this by any means. A relaxed Remus’ began panting, tensed up, and moaned into Sirius’ hand. At the expression on Remus’ face that he had caused, Sirius was quick to follow. They both relaxed again, smiling at one another.

            Before either could say a word, or even move again, a sound made them both freeze in shock. It was not another cry, and it did not emanate from the bedroom. Instead, both Remus and Sirius slowly turned their heads to see Harry giggling up at them from the floor in front of the couch.

            “Uhh shhhuh!” Remus swore, his words, like his moan, muffled by Sirius’ palm. Sirius quickly pulled himself out, and Remus grabbed his wand to spell-away their mess. “How’d he get out here?” Remus asked hurriedly, cleaning and trying to hide their nakedness with a couch cushion as Sirius dismounted.

            “Clever little scamp, don’t you think?” Sirius said, beaming. He walked over and picked Harry up. Though clearly enjoying his crawl, Harry didn’t mind being held, and quickly snuggled up in Sirius’ arms. “A born Marauder, isn’t he?”

            “He’s that, indeed.” Remus followed Sirius back into the bedroom. Immediately they noticed the bars on one side of the crib were gone. Wand still in hand, Remus tapped where they should have been and uttered a reappearing spell. In a flash, the bars were back.

            “Is my Godson good, or what?” Sirius beamed, hugging Harry to his bare chest. “He wanted us so badly that he found a way to magic himself out.”

            “Just wait until his parents hear about this one,” Remus said, shaking his head. “They’ll never let us sit for him again. He could have hurt himself falling out of his crib. That’s what the bars are there for.”

            Sirius ran several fingers over Harry’s belly, and the boy giggled. “Yeah, but he didn’t, did he?” Harry was clearly in no pain at all. On the contrary, he seemed thrilled to be with both of them again.

            Remus was certainly glad to see that Harry was all right. He chuckled as he pulled on a pair of flannel pajama bottoms. “I suppose he should sleep with us tonight, seeing as how he’ll just escape from his crib to get to us anyway.” Sirius handed Harry over to Remus. Remus took him over to the bed as Sirius put on his own pajamas.

            Soon the two men were stretched out in bed with Harry between them. “Goodnight boys,” Remus whispered, first kissing baby Harry’s forehead, then leaning forward and kissing Sirius’. With his uncles flanking him on either side, Harry lay on his back. When he fell asleep again, it was to a sound sleep he did not wake from until morning. Sirius and Remus slept rather restlessly, not used to having Harry in their bed and not wanting to roll over into him.

            But when James and Lily came to pick their son up the next morning, they found him on top of Sirius’ chest, head on the baby blanket he hugged. Remus was snuggled up beside them, arm around Sirius’ shoulders, hand resting on Harry’s back. “Told you it would be good for them to take him for a whole night,” Lily said to James, smiling down at the scene before them. “He’ll make them into perfectly respectable, straight-line guys.”

            Doubting whether Sirius and Remus could ever be any sort of straight, let alone be so while in bed together, James chuckled and pointed out the paw print-lined blanket. “I don’t know, Lils. Seems to me they’ve still got plenty of chances to turn him into a proper mischief maker.”

            Lily put her head on his shoulder, then sighed happily. “If that means he turns out a lot like you, I could handle that.” She kissed his cheek and squeezed James’ hand. “Come on, let’s put on a pot of coffee for them and start some breakfast. Before Harry wakes up.”


End file.
